


A Very Naughty Boy

by Cassie Morgan (BADFalcon)



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADFalcon/pseuds/Cassie%20Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian is naked, stretched out and bent over the bed, his ass up in the air. Steve likes what he sees, but thinks that very fine ass needs some colour to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Naughty Boy

"It would be a lot easier to walk around," Steve laughed as Christian bent over the bed, scrabbling around to find his phone. 

"Probably would be," Christian admitted, swearing as the phone stopped ringing just as his fingers closed around it. "Don't matter now..." He trailed off at the feel of Steve's eyes boring into him, and smirked as he realised the position he was in; naked, stretched out and bent over the bed, his ass up in the air. "You like what you see there darlin'?" He looked back over his shoulder and wiggled his ass to tease Steve.

Steve moaned softly and stepped up behind Christian, running a hand over his ass, cupping the swell of his cheeks. "Very." He paused and pulled his hand back, laying a smack down. "Could do with some more colour to it," he murmured, fingers caressing before smacking him again. 

A low groan escaped Christian and he arched up, feet moving against the bed, hands clutching at the duvet. "Steve..." 

"You good? You want?" 

"Yeah. Please... want." 

"Belt or hand?" 

"I..." Christian's cheeks flushed slightly and he dropped his head. "Belt," he whispered. 

Steve grinned and smacked Christian again before stepping back and pulling his belt off. He wrapped it around his hand, flexing the leather and swinging through the air with a crack, laughing when Christian flinched at the sound. 

"Fuckin'... Steve... _Please!_ " Christian's fingers clenched the sheets and he waited, chest heaving, biting his lower lip a little bit. Anticipation thrummed through him, his ass and cock pulsing. He swallowed heavily, a small whimper escaping him as the belt finally came down on his ass. "Yeah..." he exhaled, another small noise following another small strike and he moved against the bed, arching up into the strike, begging Steve with his body. 

Steve laughed, bringing the belt down again and again, finding a rhythm that Christian was rocking back into; Christian grinned over his shoulder, wiggled his ass to tease Steve, made him bring the belt down just a little harder, enough to bring out a low moan, blue eyes darkening with need. 

After a few final strikes, harder strikes, Steve dropped the belt to the floor and bent over, hands on his knees, panting for breath. His eyes were fixed on the red stripes covering Christian's ass, the way Christian was still offering himself up, feet shifting, hips rocking, moaning with every breath. Taking a step forward, Steve moved his hands up Christian's bare back, barely touching it before sliding down over his ass, rubbing the welts from the belt. Christian hissed, pushing up into the touch, arching his back. 

"Chris..." Steve pressed a kiss to Christian's lower back, his hands sliding down Christian's sides, pressing on a healing bruise, making Christian cry out, muscles twitching under his hand, hips canting backwards. 

A choked out plea from Christian and Steve couldn't hold himself back any more. He left another stinging open-handed slap to Christian's ass, pressing down hard before kicking off his jeans. "Gonna fuck you so hard," he growled, gripping Christian's hips and pulling him back, guiding his cock into Christian's throbbing ass. They both grunted, Christian's rocking his hips back as Steve pushed in. 

"Please..." Christian curled his hands into fists, his head dropping forward onto his forearms, spreading his legs wider. "Steve... more... need you... fuck me..." 

Steve's hips jerked forward, his head dropping against Christian's back/shoulder. His hands slid from Christian's hips to play with the welts and bruises on his ass. Another whine from Christian and Steve couldn't hold back, fucked into him hard and fast, no rhythm, no finesse, just in and out, hard and fast til he was coming with a low cry, balls slapping against Christian's ass. He pulled out, smacking Christian's ass and grabbing his cock, pumping him, Christian jerking under him, coating his hand with come before slumping down against the mattress, spent, Steve pressed against him, fingers still skimming his hip. 

Christian was the first to move, grunting under Steve's weight, rolling out from under him onto his back. His breath caught in his chest as he rubbed the fresh welts on his ass, cock twitching with please. "Fuck..." Grabbing a handful of Steve's hair, he pulled him close for a long, deep kiss, hands stroking, touching and teasing, only pulling back when his phone started to ring again.

~El Fin~


End file.
